


I don't know what I'm feeling but I think I like you

by Mehti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehti/pseuds/Mehti
Summary: Iwaizumi realises his feelings for Oikawa when a girl confesses to Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	I don't know what I'm feeling but I think I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and I have school tomorrow, so I didn't get to check it for mistakes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this because I have a soft spot for Iwaoi

"Iwaaaaaa Channnnnn pay attention to me" poured Oikawa after 10 minutes of talking about himself only to find out Iwaizumi was not listening. 

"Shut up shittykawa. You're really annoying" responded a frustrated Iwaizumi.  
The two of them have been close friends ever since they were little kids. Oikawa always depended on Iwaizumi to fix the messes he made. Even as they got older, their childhood habits stayed the same. Oikawa was known around their highschool as he was an amazing volleyball player and was really attractive. Girls followed him around and some would even confess to him from time to time, but he never accepted. He was one who could easily get any girl he wanted but he chose not to. This made Iwaizumi really happy even though he didn't know why himself. Everytime Oikawa rejected a girl, he felt relieved but he always dismissed that feeling by convincing himself that it's because he didn't want his best friend replacing him with a girl. 

One day, the two were eating lunch with Matsukawa and Hanamaki when a girl walked up to their table and asked to talk to Oikawa alone. He accepted her request and walked outside the cafeteria with her. Iwaizumi felt both angry and uneasy at the same time. His friends noticed him frowning to himself when Hanamaki decided to point it out. 

"Don't be jealous. You know Oikawa won't accept her confession"  
Iwaizumi was shocked at his remark " Why the hell would I be jealous. If anything, he should accept it so he can leave me alone"  
Everyone at that table knew he didn't mean that but they decided not to push it.

A few minutes later, a flustered Oikawa walks into the cafeteria and the girl was nowhere to be seen. 

"Did you guys make out or something?" laughed Matsukawa. Oikawa's blush deepened which could only mean one thing. Matsukawa was right.

Iwaizumi felt like his heart was ripped out of his body. "Is he right? D-did you?" He asked when he recovered from the shock. 

"Hmmm… maybe. She just couldn't resist my charming looks" laughed Oikawa

At that Matsukawa and Hanamaki burst out laughing. " Congrats dude" they said at the same time. 

Iwaizumi however muttered something about not feeling well and left the cafeteria without a word. He never left without Oikawa, so Oikawa was really confused. However, Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other knowing exactly why Iwaizumi was upset. He obviously had feelings for Oikawa, but he was unaware of his own feelings. They silently agreed to let them figure it out on their own. 

"What's with him? He never admits he's sick. I'm going to go look for him." said Oikawa and left the cafeteria after Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was in the locker room of the gym trying to hold back his tears. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought to himself. Then it hit him. He liked Oikawa… he's liked him for a while and didn't even realize it himself. 

Oikawa was looking for Iwaizumi and headed straight for the gym because he knew his friend more than he knew himself. "Iwaaaaaa Channnnnn. I know you're in here" he shouted as he walked into the empty gym. 'There's no way he's not in here' he thought as he stood in front of the door. 'oh the locker rooms!' 

Iwaizumi heard that familiar voice call his name from the gym and he wiped his face of all emotions showing on his face. A few moments later the door burst open and Oikawa walked in. 

"What's wrong Iwa?" Asked a concerned Oikawa

"Nothing. I was just looking for something"

"Hm? What exactly were you looking for in the locker room? Your dirty clothes?" laughed Oikawa

At that, Iwaizumi looked away from Oikawa. He couldn't look at him without his heart aching. He was too late to realize his feelings for Oikawa and now some girl had already taken his place. And it didn't matter because there was no way Oikawa would ever like him back. 

"Hajime I know when you are upset. You are literally my other half. So throw away your pride for once and tell me what's bothering you" said Oikawa 

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa only called him Hajime when he was serious so he had no choice but to answer. "It's just that it's going to take a while to get used to the fact that you have a girlfriend" 

Oikawa looked puzzled then realized what Iwaizumi was talking about. "Awe Iwa Chan are you jealous?" Smirked Oikawa

"Really? I knew you were a terrible person, but you are messing around at a time like this? I guess nobody's feelings matter to you" said a bitter Iwaizumi

"Oh? Feelings? You have feelings for me Iwa chan?" Oikawa continued to tease him.

"Shit you're unbelievable Oikawa. Yes I do but you couldn't care less so I'm leaving" 

With that, Iwaizumi stood up to leave when Oikawa grabbed his arm. To his confusion, Oikawa had a huge smile on his face. "You really are oblivious. You don't even notice I've liked you ever since middle school."

"Wait what do you mean?" Iwaizumi was shocked

Instead of responding, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into a kiss. It wasn't perfect like they saw in the movies, but it felt right. This moment would be remembered by both of them forever.

As they pulled apart Iwaizumi asked the question that was bugging him "What about your girlfriend?

At that Oikawa laughed in a way that was so genuine. Nobody but Iwaizumi saw Oikawa like this and it made him so happy.

"I never said she was my girlfriend. We'll she did ask me,but I obviously said no because my heart belongs to someone else" said Oikawa with a smile

At that, Iwaizumi gently punched Oikawa in the arm. "You said you kissed her though. Do you go around kissing everyone?"

"Mean Iwa. Is that how you treat the person that poured out their whole heart to you? What if I died from heartbreak?" Pouted Oikawa "Oh and I never said I kissed her. I just didn't know how to respond to a question like that. He asked if I made out with her" added Oikawa

This made Iwaizumi so happy that he pulled Oikawa into another kiss. "You're so dramatic, but I wouldn't change anything about you"

"See you can be romantic" smiled Oikawa

"Don't make me take back everything I said loserkawa"

"You can't. This day will be in my heart forever" 

" Alright shut up let's get out of here. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are probably worried" Iwaizumi said as he grabbed Oikawa's hand and they walked out together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I would be willing to write another fanfiction with another pair/ this pair. I'll gift the fanfiction to you if you leave suggestions. Have a great day/night. :)


End file.
